


Tell Me Your Sins

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons aren't gay but so what, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dominant Aziraphale, Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies With Benefits, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fear, Gay Panic, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kneeling, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Religion, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, There will be Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wall Sex, choking by rosary, demon with horns, incorrect use of rosary, rosary as anal beads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: The Demon Crowley tries to tempt Priest Aziraphale with his wiles. And things don't go according to plan....
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 150
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Kneel, Just Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> PRIEST AU 
> 
> Human Aziraphale x Demon Crowley 
> 
> Discussed in the Good Omens Twitter Fic Club. Prompt by Junnecita Avellan. (Twitter: @/Junnatve)  
> Title from Take Me To Church by Hozier (The Late Late Show) - https://youtu.be/gorHgNUd1Ys
> 
> (Kneel reference to Fleabag)

With these hands, Aziraphale had prayed.  
With these knees, Aziraphale had kneeled.  
With this mouth, Aziraphale had prayed. 

And the demon, Crowley, wanted Aziraphale for himself. 

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” was Crowley’s first words to the human priest. 

Aziraphale noticed the demon standing there against the church walls when he went out to the garden to water the flowers and bushes that anointed the church’s exterior.

“What was that?” 

“That display earlier with that nun. Forced out of the chapel for breaking her vow of celibacy. Practically pulled by her hair and dragged out.” 

Aziraphale primly fixed his mouth into a line. He wasn’t supposed to talk bad about the way things were done here. 

“We take our oaths very seriously. I’m not consulted on how they deal with things here. I’m just the minister. I take services and spread the gospel.” 

The lithe being dressed in all black sauntered away from the wall and towards Aziraphale. 

“And you took an oath of celibacy?” 

Aziraphale bit his lip. “I took an oath to love God.” 

“But you can’t have sex?” 

“What are you doing here?” the priest instead replied. 

“I thought I’d forment.” 

“Is that a kind of porridge?” 

“Sow seeds of decent and discord. You know forment.” 

Aziraphale stepped back. “You’re a demon then?” 

“Of course, I’m a demon. What else do I look like? An aardvark?” 

The priest bit back a laugh. “You just look so…?” 

“What?” 

“Normal. You look human and you just wear all black. No horns or a spiked tail.” 

“Nah. I didn’t get any of that. I did get a devilish tongue though. Part snake. I can do really weird things with it.” 

“I’m sure you can.” Aziraphale smiled awkwardly. 

“I could show you all things I could do with my tongue…it would be fun. You’d praise louder than you do in church.” He said with a wink. 

Aziraphale nearly rolled his eyes. “You’re really bad at your job you know?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You come here wanting to spread your wiles. It’s ridiculous,” he huffed. “It would never work. Trying to tempt me with your so-called wicked tongue. I bet it is not that wicked.”

“Why don’t you try it out first and see?” 

“I most certainly will not! I don’t need you here. Get thee behind me foul fiend!” 

The demon drew closer, licking his lips purposefully. “I would love to get behind you.” 

Aziraphale snickered. “I don’t believe you.” 

“And why is that?” He raised a perfect brow. 

The priest came to stand right in front of him and the demon was taken aback. “Because you look like the sort that likes it the other way around. Taking orders instead of giving it.” 

Crowley sucked in a breath. He was so close to him now. His eyes were wide as the priest stared at him with a strange look in his eyes. It was a look that all of Crowley’s lovers had before. A deep desire to dominate. Crowley’s body betrayed him and immediately began to submit. His aura shifted and he knew that this priest could sense his resolve failing. No more quick wit, or teasing banter. Aziraphale was so close to having him. He struggled to think how he could tell. Yet the master always appeared when the student is ready, so too Dominants always knew who was a Submissive. 

“Kneel,” Aziraphale spoke hotly into his ear that made the demon’s leg crumble. 

“What?” He blinked. 

“Kneel. Just kneel.” 

It was the way Aziraphale was looking at him that made Crowley obey. That voice alone! It was rich and dark. This priest was something else. Crowley sank down to his knees, not knowing what else to do. He looked up at the priest, his dark glasses shielding his eyes. 

“I’m going to take your glasses off. Nod if that is okay.” 

The demon nodded. 

Aziraphale took off the glasses and gasped softly. The demon’s eyes were rich bourbon, liquid gold and shining in the sunlight. 

“My, you are beautiful.”

“Ngk,” Crowley squeaked. 

The priest smiled knowingly. “Oh? You like that, don’t you? Pretty demon likes compliments?” 

Crowley’s entire body shivered. There was a fire in his bones at the words that he didn’t expect to have an effect on him. He felt himself grow hard from just that. 

“Such nice red hair. Perfect for pulling. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Crowley bit his lip.

“You would want me to yank on your hair as I kiss you. Or perhaps while your mouth is filled with my cock. You’d love that, wouldn’t you, dear?”

“Fuck! Do all priests talk this filthy?” Crowley whined as Aziraphale threaded his fingers through his hair. 

“No, it’s just me. I’m quite unique. I have an arrangement with the church. I do my priestly duties, but when I am outside the church, I can do whatever I want.” 

“And what do you do?” Crowley asked and found that he knew he would regret asking. 

“I let pretty things like you suck me off and I fuck them mercilessly against every object in my damned house.”

“Holy shit,” Crowley breathed. This wasn’t what he had expected. 

Aziraphale placed his free hand under Crowley’s chin and titled it up to hold him steady. 

“Would you be a good boy for me?” 

“Ah, yes.” Crowley was squirming with want. 

“Yes, who?” 

There was a glint in his eyes and Crowley nearly moaned out loud that this hedonist priest was getting off from this whole thing. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“I prefer the term…Master. Say it. Call me by my name.” 

Crowley blew out a shaky breath. 

“Yes, Master.”


	2. Worship You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift exchange for Junnecita for their birthday that they couldn't celebrate in August. Hope you like it! 
> 
> No beta, I fall like Crowley.

Crowley stepped into the priest’s house, noting the many books he had all over the house and on every shelf. It was homey and unlike what he had just witnessed from the man. There was an angel cocoa mug on a glass table in the living room with a fluffy tartan blanket on the armchair. This man did not seem at all like the person that had asked him to drop to his knees. 

“Come into the bedroom,” Aziraphale said, taking off his coat that he had left the chapel in. 

The demon followed him and found that nothing was out of the ordinary here as well. A normal poster bed with white and gold sheets. A cross hung on the wall. 

“Strip and lay with your back on the bed, spread out.” 

Ah, there it was. 

The rough tumble of his words held those energies that elicited fire into Crowley’s bones. He eagerly took off his attire and did as he was told. He couldn’t stop himself was shaking with excitement. He hoped this angel of the Lord didn’t notice. Aziraphale was still fully clothed and he went into the bottom of his dresser to collect what looked like rope. Crowley knew what that meant. He gulped as Aziraphale came to tie up his hands and feet. 

“Tell me if it is too hard on your joints. You must be such a strong demon, but wouldn’t want to cause any unnecessary pain, the pain should be pleasurable.” 

Good Lord. Crowley nodded in reply as the man twisted the rope expertly. He wondered how many times he had done this. 

“Now, I want us to communicate with each other. I need to know if you’re okay with what I am doing. I use colour indicators. Green for good, carry on. Yellow, if you want me to stop, take a break or discuss the scene. Red means I stop completely. Understand?” 

“Understood. I’m green now.” 

“Good. Very good.” His whole body wiggled with his happiness. Crowley somehow found it adorable. “How are you with orgasm denial?” 

“Green,” he whispered breathlessly. Even just the thought had his cock responding. “I am definitely okay with that. “ 

“Good. Let us begin.” 

Aziraphale took off his shoes and socks then proceeded to kneel on the bed between Crowley’s legs. He leaned in and kissed Crowley on the mouth for the first time. The demon responded to the kiss instantly. He wanted him so much that he pressed up into him, demanding a lot more from the priest. Aziraphale chuckled and held Crowley’s face so he couldn’t move his head, angling him the way he wanted. The strong grip on his jawline made him keen. Crowley jolted with electric pulses as Aziraphale’s tongue came to play in his mouth. He was helpless and under his mercy, it made it all the more enthralling. 

“I see you are deprived of kisses. Haven’t had anyone touch you in a while it seems.” Aziraphale kissed his neck, leaving bites and licks in his wake as he trailed down towards his stomach. “Or are you just a slut for being dominated?” 

He looked up at Crowley with hooded lustful eyes and Crowley gulped. 

“Tell me, are you a whore for being dominated? You willy old serpent needs this. You needed it desperately.” 

Aziraphale kissed down his chest and then landed on his nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and bit tenderly at the flesh. 

“Ah, fuck! Yes, I am. I’m a fucking whore for this. I’m a demon that loves to be manhandled and controlled.” 

Aziraphale smirked, pulling away from his nipples. 

“That is what I want to hear.” 

He licked down the line of his stomach towards his groin, following the delightful trail of red hair. 

“Look at you, so wet already for me.” 

His hand was on him abruptly and Crowley cried out. He flicked his thumb over the head, moving back the foreskin and stroking lightly. Aziraphale revelled in the feeling of his hardness in his hands. For him. His chest swelled with pride. 

“I wonder if I can make you beg,” Aziraphale spoke huskily, “I wonder how long it would take.” 

He quickened his pace on his shaft and Crowley’s hips surged up. Aziraphale tutted. 

“Keep still or I’ll hold you still.” 

Crowley moaned. 

“You seem to like that. What if I held you down as I sucked you off?” 

The demon shouted, “Yes!” 

Aziraphale hummed. “Already begging, I see.” 

The priest nestled in and positioned himself in front of Crowley’s leaking cock. He sucked lightly on the head, giving the length a long lick before taking him down all the way and pulling back out again. 

“I love how you taste, Crowley.” 

He kept sucking him down slowly and then pulling away. It was driving Crowley insane. Aziraphale licked at the slit, lapping up the delicious juices there. Out of nowhere he began deep-throating him and Crowley was wailing. He gave him it to him hard and fast, holding down his hips as he did so to keep him steady. Crowley flamed with heat. Then Aziraphale stopped. He went back to slowly sucking lightly on length of him, tonguing the head. 

“God, you’re going to kill me.” 

“Hmm,” Aziraphale murmured, playing with his balls a little as he kissed his cock sweetly. “I definitely wouldn’t want that. Wreck you maybe. Make you come so hard your knees give out. Have you screaming for me…” 

“Aziraphale, please.” Crowley wriggled in his grasp and pulled on the restraints. “Make me come. I want it so badly.” 

He did look like he wanted it. He was sweating, his eyes closed, mouth parted and panting hard. Aziraphale licked the sweat that gathered in the crease between Crowley’s groin and thigh. He decided to mouth Crowley’s balls, suck on it a bit. The demon gasped loudly. He was leaking profusely now and his cock was straining with purple hues. Aziraphale went back to his cock, swallowing him whole. He bobbed his head a few times, the noises made from his cock sliding in his throat made Crowley’s stomach flip. 

“Fuck, I want you inside me. I want you inside me.” He turned his head away, sobbing into the pillow. 

“Not yet. The whole point is denial. You go too fast for me, Crowley. Patience.” 

Crowley sighed. “Okay, okay, I’ll be patient. Just please, Aziraphale.” 

He went back to mouthing the demon’s cock and he let his finger trail down to his perineum. He stroked towards his hole, letting his thumb rest over the muscle ring there. Crowley jumped up as he lightly teased it. 

"Imagine my tongue on you, just here." 

"Ah, fuck," Crowley whined. 

Aziraphale added a little pressure, barely dipping his finger inside. 

"Licking you. Tasting you. You must be so tight. Squeezing my tongue tightly..." 

He allowed his index finger to probe him just at the tip of his finger nail. He watched for Crowley's reaction. The demon slumped back, head thrown against the pillow. He looked completely wrecked. Aziraphale decided he loved seeing him like this. He only wanted him like this. 

"Will you be quiet for me?" Aziraphale demanded. "No noise. Is that a yes?" 

"Yes," agreed Crowley. "Still green."

"Yes who?" 

"Master. Yes, Master." 

Aziraphale plunged his finger inside and Crowley's hand flew to his mouth to quiet himself. He took it slowly, massaging his walls and pressing in and pulling out. 

"Does the demon want to be opened up? Does he want me to shove my fingers into his arse and make him scream?" 

Crowley bit down on his hand, struggling not to make noise. 

"I will have to get lube now. Slick you up, have you writhing on my fingers." 

"Get it! Get it now!" 

Aziraphale moved backwards to fetch the lube in his drawer. Once retrieving it, he crawled back to his position and poured the substance on his fingers. He warmed it up between his fingers and inserted it into Crowley slowly. Crowley let out a moan as he scissored his fingers, going deeper, and Aziraphale shot him a look, but decided to let it slip. 

"Aziraphale, don't tease. Just get it in me already. I need you." 

Aziraphale took pity on him. “Okay. But you don’t come unless I say so.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

The priest smiled. He lubed himself up quickly, eager himself to get his hands on him and be inside of him.

Aziraphale savoured the sink into his body, the wet squelch as he opened for him. It knocked the breath from his lungs and sent him tumbling forward against Crowley’s shoulders. He nipped at the juncture of his throat. Crowley squeaked incoherent things through every thrust and Aziraphale smiled against his sweaty skin. 

“You are a different kind of demon, I like that. So responsive to me. You like it like this. You like to be taken and controlled. Oh, I could spend hours with you. I could show you so much pleasure. You’d want to be my slave, don’t you, darling?” 

Crowley whined in response. 

“You’re a pretty little thing. You feel so good, so tight. You are an amazing creature. Your body is a temple I want to worship. You are glorious! You make me feel so spoiled by allowing me to take you. I want to wreck you. Tie you up. Keep you here in my bedroom for weeks. I want to suck you off so many times you’ll beg me to stop.” 

“Fuck, yes! Harder. Give it to me harder. All of it. I want this. I want you to keep me here. You filthy priest. Ah, Aziraphale!” he moaned, body shuddering with pleasure. 

A wave of arousal flooded through Aziraphale at those words. He was filthy, indeed. He pounded into him enough to draw sounds out the bed as well as Crowley. He slid into his heat until he became dizzy with it, overstimulated and overwhelmed. He panted against his neck and before long he was awash with radiance, hips stuttering and mouth opening with cries. He trembled from the effects and Crowley laid slumped down, almost melting into the bed. Aziraphale shifted and positioned himself so the half of Crowley's body was up in the air, the demon snapping his hips up, still asking for it. He angled it just in the right spot and when Aziraphale surged forward, Crowley lost it. 

“Fuck, fuck. Just like that. Yes!” 

Aziraphale moaned and flamed with heat. He felt every ripple of muscle as he gripped Crowley’s thighs, pulling him closer to him and pressing in deeper. He gave it to him, driving harder into that spot. He reached forward with his hand and to grab hold of Crowley’s cock. He stroked it in time to his thrusts until Crowley sobbed. Finally, he collapsed, head hidden in the pillow, breathing hard. 

“Shit. Holy shit. That was so fucking good.” 

The smell of his come intoxicated Aziraphale. It was pungent; the smell of sweat and sex. He was sticky, he could feel it as he clapped his thighs into Crowley. It was the look of Crowley's face that did it for him. That blessed out smile as he turned his head to the side, relishing in what had just happened and the pleasure that had overtaken him. Aziraphale came with a cry, spurting into Crowley. He felt the liquid warmth spread through him and everything became hazy. He vaguely recalled pulling himself out and landing on the pillow next to him. 

"Wow. Didn't know a priest could do that." Crowley said breathlessly. 

"Didn't know a demon could want it so badly." 

"I did. Thank you, Aziraphale." 

"It was my absolute pleasure." Aziraphale forcefully pulled himself up even though his body ached. "Let me untie you." 

"That was really something else." 

"You think?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Yeah, it was. Don't know how to describe it." 

"It's ineffable. It's beyond understanding and incapable of being put into words." 

Crowley smiled. "Definitely ineffable then." 

Aziraphale came back to lay beside him when he had undid the rope. He stared at Crowley and it was only then he properly got a chance to stare into his eyes. It was striking and it reminded Aziraphale of the stars and the way they shone amidst the dark sky. He was incredibly beautiful. Beautiful like this. Blissed out and relaxed. He curled a hand towards him absently and moved the red hair that had stuck to his cheek. He stroked his head soothingly and Crowley practically mewled. He didn't look like a demon at all, he looked kind and good-hearted. Something arose in his chest he didn't want to name. He wanted to see Crowley again. 

Perhaps he would.


	3. Pray For The Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Beta by Chaoticsoul) 
> 
> for Junn who has shared with me their feral nature and for which I am grateful. Thank you once again for this prompt and a huge hug for the amazing artwork you did for me. Much love.

Aziraphale would call this blasphemy. 

He always kept his private life away from the church. He sought pleasure that he preferred to keep silent about and he had been doing a good job at it before Crowley came along. He tempted him after their first time when Aziraphale was coming out of the chapel after taking a service and ever since then, they had been doing it more frequently on the church grounds no less. 

There was something about this demon that got under his skin from the moment he met him. He didn’t know when he had decided it. Perhaps the way he looked in his bed, or the very moment he saw those gold eyes. Crowley had proved to be something he couldn’t get rid of, the more he had him the more he wanted him. He currently had the demon slumped breathlessly against the wall outside of the chapel, one of the demon’s legs were thrown around his waist, his hips snapping into him at slow and teasing pace. He didn’t know how long they had been there and how long he had been inside Crowley. The ache in his back and legs told him it was bordering on a few hours now. The demon was huffing into his hand, sweat breaking out on his skin. His fiery red hair was deflated and it was stuck to his forehead. Aziraphale nipped at the long length of his throat. He could feel the pulse point thrum under his mouth. He gripped into Crowley’s flesh as he shifted and moved him. He loved the feel of Crowley against him, even through all that clothes he knew how much he wanted him. He could feel how his body surrendered to him. The slick sounds between them made Aziraphale’s head spin in the most pleasant way. He had him now. Yet it was never enough. 

He came too soon and he muffled his cries as he spilled into the demon. He jerked Crowley off until he too was done. That was it. Crowley would go back to whatever hole he crawled out of and Aziraphale would go home and read a book. They wouldn’t see each other until the next time they needed…well, to put it plainly, sex. It was an odd sort of relationship they had been having. Since Crowley was a demon there was no reason as to why he would need to sleep with him. After all, Aziraphale was supposed to punish and expel demons, not suspend them up on his bedroom ceiling and fuck them all night. He smiled faintly at the memory of that one night he and Crowley decided to play around a bit. 

“So,” Aziraphale asked. “What are you in the mood for now?” 

“Are you asking for another round?” Crowley wiped his hands on his black jeans. 

“No, I mean. Do you want to do something? You could come over to my place? If you’d like?” 

“Do you have alcohol?” 

“Quite extraordinary amounts, I must say.” 

He laughed. “You are becoming quite an interesting priest.” 

Once inside the comfort of Aziraphale’s home, they drank wine and talked about their respective jobs.

“I’m a demon of Hell. I’ve got quite a rank down there. I was tasked with the delivery of the Anti-Christ.” 

Aziraphale nearly choked on his wine. “The what?” 

“Oh yeah. The antichrist was on earth a couple of years ago.” 

“Wha—” Aziraphale struggled to get his mind around it. He was still a priest no matter what he did behind closed doors. “Where is this antichrist now? What is he doing on earth?” 

“He was supposed to bring about the end of the world, but things went wrong.” 

“Like what?” 

“I was there and the babies got swapped and it ended up in a nice home with a nice family so he isn’t evil anymore.” Crowley shrugged and drank down his wine in a big gulp. 

“Well, that’s...Imagine my people heard of that. I wouldn’t have thought the antichrist would be…” 

“Normal? People change.” 

“Demons don’t,” said Aziraphale pointedly. “Yet you are here with me. You’re different.” 

“Ngk. I’m not that different. Sure, I have sex with you, but I’m not really different. Doesn’t mean I’m a good demon, does it? I bed a priest every day. I get good commendation from head office!” 

Aziraphale raised his brow. “Oh really? Tell everyone about us, do you?” 

“Well, no, but…That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t get props for sleeping with you.” 

“Because you are such a tempter, right?” said Aziraphale, amused. “You pin the helpless priest down and have your way with him?” 

A flush crept up on Crowley’s cheeks may or may not be the alcohol. 

“Not in those terms, but I’m sure that makes me a bad demon, Original Tempter. Making the Priest Fall out of Grace.” 

Aziraphale smiled. “I was already like this before you met me.” 

“But have you ever bedded a demon before?”

“No. You’re the first.” 

“There you are then.” 

“But come to think of it, I wonder why you and I are like this. It’s fascinating.” 

“We both like what we like. Not gonna question it,” said Crowley who filled up his glass again. 

“You do so like to be dominated. Shall I have you again before you leave?” 

“Undoubtedly. Perhaps we should try other things?” 

“Like what?” 

“Have you ever used anal beads?” 

“No, I can’t say I have. I don’t normally do it to myself so I don’t have that around me. Hm. Would you like me to use it on you?”

Crowley squirmed in his seat by just the mention of it. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice.” 

Aziraphale sat there thoughtfully for a moment. “I suppose I could use something in place of the beads. Would that be preferable to you?” 

“Sure. I don’t mind. What do you have in mind?” 

“What would you say to me using my roseries?” 

Crowley smirked and let out a laugh. “Ah. Pray for the wicked indeed.”


	4. Ignited By Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this content was suggested to me by Junne, other ideas were readily given by my friend who is a non-GO fan, but happily motivated me to write this. Thank you both for your support and encouragement.
> 
> Beta'ed by Chaoticsoul, but all mistakes are my own.

Crowley laid down on the mattress. He had already stripped down and was waiting for Aziraphale to come back with the lube and beads. Or should he say rosary. Satan, that was hot. There was something so intimate and devilish about it. The carnal needs that Aziraphale was indulging in and the fact that he was doing it with him made him sweat. He never felt attracted to anyone really. He was a demon and they tempted, but they didn’t really do the tempting per say. They didn’t feel these desires and needs as humans did. Yet here Crowley was, aching for it. He never thought he would find Aziraphale attractive and it wasn’t like he was anything special. Round bellied, white haired and incredibly soft outside of the bedroom. He wasn’t many people’s ideal partner, Crowley never expected he would have a partner in fact. The way he came alive under Aziraphale’s touch, the way the priest liked to take control. The moans he could pull from him, he never knew it was possible. He was shaking now just thinking about all their times together. He didn’t want to stop. 

Crowley never gave much thought to this and his relationship with Aziraphale. He liked that they had this understanding.  
The priest came into the room and lit some candles that was on the dresser. 

“I want you to relax. I lit some incense; can you smell it? I never tried this before, but we can figure it out together. Spread your legs for me.” 

Aziraphale knelt down on the bed and began kissing his legs. He licked up and down his thighs making Crowley tremble. 

“You are going to be good for me, right dear one? You are not going to come unless I say so.”

He hummed, feeling himself grow hard already and he hadn’t even started yet. “Yes, Master. I will be good for you.” 

“There’s my demon.” 

Something ignited inside of Crowley at those words. His demon. Now that was a thought. He squirmed as Aziraphale kissed towards his cock, lightly kissing it and licking along the length of it. His hips jerked up in reflex and the priest held him down. 

“Still,” he commanded. 

He let out a moan. Aziraphale smiled at that. 

“Wait until I get my mouth on you. I’m going to make you so wet.” His voice was pitched low and it made the demon’s stomach twist with knots.

“Ah, yes, Azira-” his words were cut off with a whine as he was spread open and the priest licked tauntingly over his hole. His thumb came to press ever so slightly over his entrance and then circled around it. He swirled his finger there a few times, listening to the sound of Crowley’s heady breaths. The demon breathed out a blasphemy. Without warning, Aziraphale’s hand came to slap the side of his thigh. 

He huffed. “Fuck! What was that-” 

Another slap was given to his side. Crowley let out a yelp. 

“If you are going to swear, I’m going to hit you. No more blasphemy while I’m using the rosary.” 

He whined. “Okay. No more. I’ll be good. Please just continue.” 

Aziraphale went back to pressing his finger to his entrance, still not penetrating but enough to tease.  
He then bent forwards and licked lazily around the rim. Crowley was reacting in just the way he wanted. The demon could barely handle it. He sucked on it, getting it slippery with his saliva. He loved the look of his red-hot cock that was aching just for him. He wanted to suck on it until Crowley came into his mouth, but that was not the plan for today. He took out the rosary and held it in his hands. 

“I’m going to put this around your neck and pull on it. I want to choke you with it. Is that okay? Colour?” 

“Okay, okay. Yeah, green. Very green. I want that so badly,” he sighed, tilting his head up so that Aziraphale could place it tightly around his neck. He groaned with the feel of his oxygen being cut off. The priest tightened it enough that he felt his head grow dizzy. It was a strange feeling but it was enjoyable. In fact, Crowley was surprised how much he actually liked it. Crowley felt his entire body shake; he didn’t know how much he had wanted to be choked until now. He closed his eyes and flames of heat licked his insides. 

“Horns?” Aziraphale questioned. 

“Ngk.” Crowley felt his head and sure enough there were two spikey horns on his head. “That’s never happened before.”  
Aziraphale let go of the rosary to feel them. There were small in size but still noticeable. It was a dark onyx colour with reddish hues. He yanked at it to see what would happen. Crowley let out a loud moan.  
“It’s sensitive. It feels good,” he breathed. 

“Good to know.” Aziraphale smirked and untied the rosary from his neck. “Now I’m going to add in the beads now. For every bead you must make a confession. Understood?” 

“Yeah. Got it.” 

He first smeared some lubricant around Crowley’s puckered hole and on some of the beads. He had washed it before and made sure it was the plastic ones and not the wooden one he had. A demon must have more freedom with their anatomy, but he didn’t want to take a chance. Aziraphale placed the first bead on the string at his entrance, pushing it in with his forefinger. It sunk in slowly and the priest stared at it as it slipped deliciously inside. 

“First confession. We may do four beads and see how long you last.” 

Crowley was sweating profusely already and he struggled to focus enough to speak. 

“…I…ah…it feels…I love how it feels inside of me. Uh. I once tempted a seventeen-year-old boy to run away from an abusive home. Ah. Okay. Another.” 

There was something odd about this whole thing. This wasn’t the confession that Aziraphale had expected to come out of a demon. Crowley had done a fairly non demon thing by actually helping a young boy and saving him. Without saying anything on the topic that did confuse the priest greatly, he added the second bead in. The demon arched his back at the burn and pleasure. The beads were proving to work really well. They stretched Crowley out perfectly and Aziraphale had to force his own pleasure away to be able to care for him. He forgot the tightness in his trousers and settled the next one at his entrance awaiting his second confession. 

“Yesss,” his snake tongue hissed. “Ah! I switched the salt and sugar bowl at a really big office block. The employees were not happy! More!” 

Aziraphale furrowed his brows and added another in, watching curiously as Crowley leaked over his stomach. His mouth watered at the sight before him. He swallowed his want down and focused on the demon. 

“I changed the exit and entrance sign. Ha, that was a good day. Watching people collide into each other at the mall. Aziraphale, this feels amazing. I’m not gonna last. One more. Please!” 

“Okay, last one.” 

The priest pressed the fourth bead in and then slowly began to tug the rest out one by one. 

“Ahhh! Feel so full. Yesss. Last confession! Uh, I cut the power lines and everyone had a black out for two hours. Pissed a lot of people off.”

Aziraphale slapped him causing Crowley to surge forward. “I’m gonna come. Fuck!” 

A slap came again hitting him on his arse, adding pressure to the few beads still inside of him. 

“Please, please, please,” murmured Crowley, wound so tight he wondered if he would snap in half. 

“Hold on for a bit. Let me get these out of you first.” 

Tears began to form in his eyes. “You really are going to kill me soon enough.” 

“I do hope I kill you with pleasure. Now breathe. Relax.” His voice was soft and soothing. 

He gasped as Aziraphale yanked out the beads one by one. “Satan Below!” 

“That is profanity, Crowley. I’m going to give you one last smack and then I want you to come for me.” 

“Yesss, Master!” He closed his eyes so that the priest couldn’t see how his eyes were rolling back inside his head. 

Once the last bead was pulled out, Aziraphale coaxed, “Come for me, dear. Come all over yourself. Make a mess. That’s right. Be a good demon for me.” 

Crowley growled and came with a shout of the priest’s name. The pleasure seemed to roll inside of him for what felt like hours, seeming like it would never end. It was explosive, shocking and incredibly passionate. He had never experienced such a hard orgasm in his life. He kept swearing and mumbling incoherent things. Aziraphale let him swear this time as he came and came and came. 

Finally, he slumped down and the priest eyed the demon. 

He wasn’t very evil or bad at all.


	5. Damned Demons

"Crowley? May I ask you something?" 

Crowley chugged back the last rements of wine in his glass before he poured more. Aziraphale didn't have that neat little thing that allowed demons to drink hours on end and sober up in under a minute. He was quite drunk and his words were slightly slurring. Crowley nodded his head in reply to Aziraphale's question. 

"Sure you can. Is it about the horns? Sorr' about that. Not sure what came over me. I guess it just felt sssoo good." 

Aziraphale noted that the drunker Crowley got the more he started hissing and lengthening his 's' sounds. Well, he was a snake. 

"No, it's not about that. Although I must admit I quite enjoyed seeing your horns. Strangely I may have a kink about that now. Anyway, if I may ask, why were you cast out in the first place? I'm assuming you were an angel once." 

"That was a long time ago..." 

"You started out as an angel, but you're Fallen. What did you do?" 

"Well, I was friends with Lucifer. He also hated the open spaces the headoffice and bleak walls. Pointless assemblys and that Fucking Gabriel thinking he's better than everyone. We talked and he got some friends to join him. Between you and me I didn't actually know it was a rebellion. I just thought we were discussing why we hated Heaven, not that we were going to fight against them. I kept asking questions. Before long I was doing a free fall dive into a burning pool of sulphur. I didn't mean to fall. I just hung around the wrong people." 

"That's it?" Aziraphale sat up straighter in his armchair. "You just asked questions?" 

"Yup." 

"But isn't that wrong? Of Heaven? Didn't they question you at least?" 

"Didn't give me a chance. Everyone who interacted with Lucifer was cast out. Hell is a shit show by the way. Really cramped and filled with vile smells and hell hounds. I don't really like living there." 

"You don't live in Hell?" 

"Nah. I have an apartment not far from here." 

"Do you like humanity then?" 

"Sure! Great inventions you guys have. Love the wine and culture." 

The human thought for moment. The things Crowley said was strange and different. Cast out for asking questions. Helping people even though it seems like it is bad. He was kind, thoughtful. It made Aziraphale's chest flutter with warmth and affection for him. 

"You know Crowley...you really are quite a nice---" 

Next thing Aziraphale knew he was picked up and manhandled into Crowley's grip, his fingers tightened on his lapels. Their faces were so close their noses were touching. Aziraphale gulped but not out of fear. He quite liked this aggressive side of the demon. 

"I'm not nice! I'm a demon. Demons aren't nice. I'm a vile, good for nothing, evil...thing. Don't you dare think for one minute I'm good." 

"Yes, dear. I understand." 

Crowley nodded then let him go. Aziraphale fixed his clothes with a prim smile on his face. He sat back down and cradled his glass in his hands. 

"May I ask you a question?" Crowley asked this time. 

"Of course." 

"What is a priest doing with this sort of lifestyle? What is your opinion and relationship with sex that you're so open?"

"Well, the thing is I was raised in the parish and they said that lust of the flesh was not of God's Will. I always thought that we were created to be wanted in that way. Our bodies willing and ready to be taken by each other in those acts. Acts of...intimacy. Brother Michael took me in after my parents died in an accident. The Brotherhood was a home for me. I became a priest six years ago, but as I said before what I do in my own time is none of their business." 

"And sleeping with a demon?" Crowley smirked. 

"What of it?" 

"You like sleeping with me? Even though I'm a demon." 

Aziraphale pressed his lips together. "I like dominating. I could sense it on you, your need for sex and to be taken. You were a submissive in every sense. Being a demon was secondary for me. I don't really know what came over me. I saw you trying to tempt me and I thought it ridiculous." 

The demon snorted. "Yeah, I'm a terrible flirt." 

"You caught my attention." 

"I think we both needed each other," Crowley said softly. 

Aziraphale met his eyes, feeling something glow inside of him. 

"We do, don't we?" 

*/*/* 

Crowley wasn't sure how they got back into the bedroom. He wasn't sure how they ended up kissing, but his mouth was against his and he was sucking on his bottom lip. Aziraphale groaned. They kissed longer this time. He didn't tie him up or suggest kinky things. They were just rolling around the bed and kissing. They grew breathless, panting in each other's ears and yet Aziraphale didn't move to take his clothes off or his own. He tightened a hand through Crowley's red curls and tugged him closer as he nipped at his neck. His neck was sweaty and long and perfect for biting Aziraphale had said. 

His body was reacting to the priest's touches but yet he was fine with just kissing. Which has weird. Aziraphale licked at his throat and over his collarbones. Then back up to lips. He made little pecking noises in his ear. Nibbling on his lips like a treat and swirling his tongue in his mouth like he was savouring him. Crowley shifted restlessly under Aziraphale's weight, not understanding why he wasn't making a move on him. He didn't know why it wasn't going further. 

"Azira--" the words were bitten off with groan as Aziraphale slowly and deliberately rolled his hips into him. 

"Hmm?" He mouthed the lobe of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "What is it, Crowley?" 

"Why aren't you....I mean...how do you want me?" 

"Just like this," Aziraphale breathed as he kissed his neck and started rutting against his leg. 

Crowley's mind exploded. 

"Don't you want to tie me up?" 

"I'm okay like this."

He pinned Crowley's hands down, making him squirm and arch his back. Aziraphale thrusted on him enough to get him off. He could probably come like this. But somehow it made him worry. He wasn't sure if it was rational or not. He was used to the games and the toys and the added things. This was just them. 

Aziraphale also had a strange fondness in his eyes. 

It unnerved him. 

He wasn't nice. He wasn't worthy of goodness. He wanted to be taken. Beaten. Bleeding. 

"Aziraphale, hit me." 

Aziraphale met his eyes with a concerned furrow of his brows. 

"What?" 

"Slap me in the face. Pull my legs apart. Deny me pleasure. Be rough with me." 

"Why, dear?" 

"I need it. I deserve it," he hissed, getting angry. 

Aziraphale soothed down his chest with one hand, loosening his grip on Crowley's wrist. 

"Shh. No, you don't. This is okay, Crowley. You're okay." 

"No! I'm not! I'm bad. Be mean to me." 

"You're not bad..." 

Crowley's eyes darkened, the gold becoming more bronze. He looked like a viper ready to strike. 

"I am! I'm unforgivable. That's what I am. I deserve this pain. I deserve to be hurt by you. A priest. A man of God. The same God that cast me out!" 

Crowley was shuddering now. His face was now wet with tears and Aziraphale pulled him up and pressed his face to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I got you, I got you." 

Crowley reluctantly didn't pull away and let Aziraphale hold him. The priest stroked his hair and soothed down his back with healing, soft hands. 

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness. You don't need forgiveness. You don't need to be forgiven," he spoke. "You're okay. You're fine. Listen to me. Everything is fine." 

Crowley clung to Aziraphale's shirt, tears wetting his weird grey cardigan he wore in the house. 

"I'm sorry for what I said." He scoffed. "Look at me, I'm apologising here. I can't believe it." He cleared his throat. "But thank you. You're an angel." 

Aziraphale kissed his forehead. 

"And you're a wiley old serpent." 

Despite the ache in his chest, Crowley smiled.


	6. Forgiveness of Sins

After he had stopped shuddering in Aziraphale's grasp, Crowley regretted everything he had said. His confession, his hatred of his damned nature. He showed parts of himself that he never did with anyone and his vulnerability crippled him as he moved away from the lovely, kind priest. 

"I think I should go," he whispered, drying his eyes. 

"No! Don't. Stay with me." Aziraphale placed a hand on his shoulder to stop hin getting up from the bed. "Let me...let me make you forget." 

"How could you make me forget?" His words came out in a hiss. 

Aziraphale didn't flinch. He threaded his hands through Crowley's hair and smiled. "Like this." 

He kissed Crowley's forehead. The demon's eyes widened in confusion. The priest kissed each cheek before mouthing his jawline until he reached his lips. He kissed Crowley with fervour and something neither of them understood yet. Something he couldn't name. There was kindness in this kiss, affection, intensity of emotions. This kiss was unlike anything before. It tasted like reconciliation, of comfort, of understanding. He was wrapped in Aziraphale's arms and he felt....safe. 

Everything inside of him wanted to run straight back to hell. At least they treated him the way he deserved. But he couldn't find the effort to pull away from the warmth of his mouth and softness of this almost angelic hair. He kissed him with tongue, heat snaking its way down his spine. This he knew. This he could do. He experienced sexual attraction to this creature before and there was familiarity between them. He was eased by the sway of their bodies; the submission as Aziraphale laid him down on the bed. He snapped his fingers and they were both naked. The priest first looked down in mild shock, but recovered and kissed down Crowley's neck. 

Aziraphale licked along his sternum, raked his nails over his ribcage. The bluntness caused him to shiver. The priest swirled his tongue over his hipbone, sucking it into his mouth. Crowley jerked his body forward and Aziraphale looked up with a smile. 

"Feel calmer?" His soothing voice asked. 

Crowley nodded. 

"I'm going to pleasure you until you forget about everything. Until you see stars instead of darkness. Trust me, Crowley. I have you." 

Those words punched him deep like a stab wound. Aziraphale had him. He knew this. He held him in his palms from the beginning. As a submissive of course. Did Aziraphale mean it in another way? Did Crowley now belong to Aziraphale? He shook his head from all these thoughts and closed his eyes. He focused on the feeling of Aziraphale's mouth on him rather. This was kindness that he couldn't ever give back. He was made to wreck and ruin. Aziraphale was the one that gave and made new. He let Aziraphale do this for him. 

His licked across the head of Crowley's cock, mouthing and sucking lightly. The demon squirmed in his grasp where he held his hips down. 

"Breathe, dear. Let the pleasure overtake you. I want you to think of nothing but this. Focus on me and my mouth." 

Crowley murmered, "Yesss. Keep going. I won't think." He rested deeper into the pillow, head quieter from the overwhelming gentleness of Aziraphale tending to him. 

Crowley let out breathless pants as Aziraphale took him down slowly, teasing him by pulling back at intervals and changing the pace. He licked down the shaft and used his hands to massage the lower region while teasing his tongue over the slit. Crowley was breaking out in a sweat. He was shivering, completely at the mercy of the priest. His arms were pinned down by Aziraphale's hands and he struggled against him as his pleasure rose. 

"I don't...ah...not thinking anything, but fuck you're so good, Aziraphale. All I can think about is my cock in your mouth. Flithy. I just wanted to say---" His words were cut off by a finger swiping over his opening. 

"What was that dear?" 

Thoughts derailed, Crowley moaned. 

"Please, I want to come with you inside me." 

Aziaphale huffed a breath, the front of his trousers already exposing a wet spot. Quickly as he could, he scrambled off the bed in search of the lube. Kneeling back on the bed in between Crowley's thighs, he uncaped the lube and squeezed some out onto two fingers before reaching down to rub around his hole.

“Fuck!” Crowley shouted. 

Aziraphale added one finger, than quickly two, sensing how much Crowley wanted it. He wanted Crowley to feel as much pleasure as possible. The priest kissed his jaw and Crowley panted into his neck when Aziraphale massaged over his prostate. He picked up the pace, short thrusts back and forth until Crowley was clawing at him to stop, never stop. He couldn't think. 

He heard more delicious noises from the demon as he slathered himself up and pressed himself inside inch by inch. This was all for him. 

“Oh god,” the moans became whines when Aziraphale thrust into the right spot, gripping into his fingers onto Crowley's hips until he bruised. Crowley grabbed at Aziraphale's arse and shouted, “Harder.”

Aziaphale grunted with the effort. Crowley threw his head back, squeezing his legs around Aziraphale's waist, using it as leverage and meeting him with every push. 

“Crowley, you're so amazing. l...oh! Fuck you're so–” 

“Good? Am I good?" He breathed. 

They locked eyes and Aziraphale softened, eyes going translucent. 

"You're good, dear. So good. Beautiful creature." 

“Come for me, angel” he encouraged, nearly begging as he gripped onto Aziraphale's shoulders for support. "Make me wet." 

Aziraphale made a strange high pitched sound he had never heard before and spilled into him. The noise had Crowley grinding his teeth to keep in the screams as his own climax crested. They collapsed together soaked in sweat. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley's chest, nuzzling into him. He slung an arm over the demon's waist. Crowley stared at the ceiling feeling saited. His mind was numb from the pleasure and he felt boneless with it. It wasn't until Aziraphale kissed his skin tenderly that he came back to his senses. Something terrifying clutched at his chest. 

That wasn't sex. That was different. 

That was...good in another way. 

And Crowley wasn't sure what to make of it.


End file.
